dresdendollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Webley
Jason Webley is a musician who began as a busker, playing accordion in the streets of Seattle, but has since moved in-doors and on stage, playing venues and festivals all across the world. His music is a combination of folk, gypsy, punk, and sea shanties. He has collaborated with collaborated and performed with Amanda Palmer on multiple occasions, he also introduced her to Neil Gaiman. Biography In the Spring of 1998 Jason Webley quit his day job, picked up his accordion, and hopped on a Greyhound bus with the intention of playing in the streets until his money ran out.Springman Records He released four albums using Springman Records as a distributor but now owns his own record label, Eleven Records, and sells his merchandise via website or at concerts. On Webley's albums various instruments can be heard such as guitar, accordion, piano, and xylophone, etc., but when he tours he usually only brings his guitar, an accordion, and a vodka bottle filled with coins from around the world (but he has been known to do short tours with a backing band). Some of Webley's most famous songs are the apocalyptic http://elevenrecords.com/audio/Jason%20Webley%20-%20Dance%20While%20the%20Sky%20Crashes%20Down.mp3 "Dance While the Sky Crashes Down" (which appears on his album Against the Night) and his most common show finale, "The Drinking Song" (which appears on Counterpoint). During (http://www.springmanrecords.com/springman/mp3/Jason_Webley-Drinking_Song.mp3) "The Drinking Song" the audience is asked to sing as though in a drunken stupor: If the glass is full drink up, drink up this may be the last time we see this cup. If God wanted us sober he'd knock the glass over so while it is full we drink up. His late 1990s model Toyota Corolla ( http://www.flickr.com/photos/djwudi/1165458) has been converted into a giant tomato. It is painted red, and used to have a green fiberglass stem attached to the roof of the car (until the stem was stolen). Instead of saying Toyota on the hood, it says tomato, and the Toyota logo is broken and reshaped into a circle with a stem. Webley announced in a post on his website's forums that the fiberglass stem was stolen from atop his car on July 13th, 2006, during one of his frequent concert tours. Webley also performs annually at several festivals including Burning Man, Whole Earth Festival, Glastonbury Festival, and the Oregon Country Fair. His sound is most often compared to Tom Waits or Vladimir Vysotsky but also Leonard Cohen, Shel Silverstein, Bob Dylan, Neutral Milk Hotel, Nick Cave and the Dead Kennedys. Camp Tomato On April 30 2005, he ran an event called Camp Tomato where he created an organization called the Tomato Scouts, a light-hearted reply to claims that he is a dangerous cult leader. It starts with a day in the park of fun, games, and antics, followed up by a performance by Webley in the evening-on into the night. The camp featured activities such as a "Tomato Pageant", "Tomato Race", and the highlight, the "Tomato Raid". Camp Tomato has continued in 2006 and 2007. While he still ran "Camp Tomato" in 2008, it was on a much smaller scale. Evelyn Evelyn In September 2007 Jason Webley collaborated with Amanda Palmer to release Evelyn Evelyn's debut EP "Elephant Elephant" via Jason's Eleven Records. Category:Guitarists Category:Accordionists Category:Pianists Category:Vocalists Category:Musicians